Wesker Reports
by Autocratic - T y r a n t
Summary: Albert Wesker... a man of great ambition. This is his reports dating from 1988 when he was 28 years old and throughout his career with Umbrella and other corporations. Watch his plans grow and become something no one but a God could envision.
1. Beginnings

**Authors Note: ** I am very sorry it has taken so long for me to post something else here. While I know I still owe chapters for my Final Fantasy VII stories, I couldn't help but to post up the first entry for my **Wesker Reports**. Unfortunately updating **A New Beginning** & **A Chance Encounter** will be a tad bit diffcult. My internet is gone so now I have to fiddle with an unsecured and unreliable network... it fades worse than any other connection I have ever found. So, please, try to be patient with me and I will hopefully be getting internet back soon so that I can give you chapter 4 to **ANB** and chapter 2 to **ACE**. Oh and, sorry a head of time for this being so short compared to my other works. But I may be able to post the second one up here soon. Keep your fingers crossed if you actually enjoy this.

_**Now, on with the... fic?**_

**Wesker Report I**

**X Month / X Day / 1988**

**It has been approximately six hours since William and I completed the task Lord Spencer set upon us; disposing of our dear mentor, Dr. James Marcus.**

**However, this isn't such a **_**sad**_** turn of events... in fact- I helped orchestrate them. Of course, I couldn't have done it without Will.**

**Since the beginning of my career with Umbrella Pharmeceuticals I have been divising my own plans, and Marcus' death was a part of it - not quite from the start - but I knew at some point he would have to be taken from the equation.**

**It took some convincing on my part to suade William to see how much the old fool was holding us back, but once I did I knew all would fall into place.**

**After he agreed to my plan we created a plan to convince Spencer that Marcus was a risk to the company. We gained private auidiance with the Lord and brought him fabricated evidence of the good doctors treachry.**

**I must hand it to my colleague... he has quite a talent with forgery. With said talent he took torn pages from some sort of diary and forged Marcus' handwriting on it to appear as if the other founder was planning to turn on Spencer.**

**However, it was not so easy, using my own talent of persuasiveness I secured the Lord's discission- in our favor, of course.**

**The order was given and executed the very night. Though if the confrontation beforehand was any clue, Marcus had seen this coming.**

**I've known for some time now that he had begun to fear me- fear what I am capable of in the name of my ambition. Fearing how far William and I would go to see our own plans through.**

**He feared me.**

**While he did know that my colleague and myself had killed plenty of times before for Spencer, and ultimately ourselves, he was aware that we also eliminate obsticles.**

**And he was one of them.**

**Despite knowing he was looming on the doorstep of death, he feebly tried to reason with us.**

**In the end it just wasted more of his fading breath.**

**Dr. James Marcus... you were such a fool to believe your work with the Progenitor virus would guarentee you safety. Perhaps you were going senile... for you above all the rest should know that no one is guarenteed safety in Umbrella.**

**...**

**7 Hours now since the 'tragic' demise of my mentor.**

**Spencer's orders were to deposit the body in the Training Facility's Sewage System; and despite my disliking for having to continue to follow the other old fool, we executed it as told.**

**It doesn't matter, I suppose. For now we will continue to play along like good little boys and do the Lord's bidding... until the time is right for us to take our plans elsewhere.**

**Umbrella will fall in a few years time, when we no longer have any use for them. When **_**I**_** no longer have any use for them.**

**Until then the matter of Marcus' death is still fresh; in approximately five hours and twenty-six minutes we will be called in along with the other Head Researchers - as well as Sergei Vladamir and his lot - to be informed that Dr. Marcus suffered a heart attack.**

**We will appear to grieve the loss.**

**Pity such a brilliant man made such a foolish mistake...**

**No matter.**

**One brilliant mind was lost tonight; in its place two more brilliant than it step forward.**

**A/N: ** Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the first installment in what I hope to be many more. Constructive criticism is welcome, as always. Flames will be used to keep my gay friends warm.


	2. In Honor Of James Marcus

**Authors Note: ** I planned on posting this on the same day as the other entry. If all goes according to plan I will and hopefully you'll find my take on Wesker's devolping plans a nice view. If not, oh well, I planned on writing these, and I will get through as many as I can. I'll warn you ahead of time, not all of them will be so close together as the first, second, and third entries. Time jumps have to be made if I want to make it twenty years ahead.

_**Now, on with the... fic?**_

**Wesker Report II**

**X Month / X Day / 1988**

**The five hours has since passed and we were called in as I had expected. Sergei in all his sadistic glory stood at the aging Lords side with a handful of his men behind him. Most of the other Head Researchers were cowed by the size and intimidating presence of the Russian Colonel; William and myself remained unfazed as we paid due attention to the speech. Everyone was fooled into believing we were surprised and grieving, though Sergei looked suspcious for but a moment, the others saw no reason to suspect us in any way. One or two even came up and even gave their condolences, knowing that we were Marcus' apprentices and 'close' to the old man.**

**Being the strange person that he is, Will managed to pull off a few tears and sniffles, much to my own amusement. Though I could see in his green eyes he enjoyed the slight thrill, knowing very well what had truly happened.**

**After the announcement was over, the others were all ordered to either get back to work, or to start early since they were already there. Sergei and his men retreated back to the rock they crawled from, and Spencer gave us strict orders to meet him in his office in thirty minutes.**

**Foolish old man...**

**But in any case, we listened to him and met him in his study before the thirty minutes were up, eager to carry on with our busy day full of research.**

**After reassuring the paranoid founder that the corpse was properly disposed of and that no one would ever find it, he told us we were to be taking up Marcus' research on top of our own with the Tyrant Virus.**

**At this I could see in the corner of my vision a glimmer in dear Williams eye... the prospect of digging into the most secret of our departed mentors research was thrilling.**

**But before we could go Spencer had one last tidbit of information for us... apparently there was to be a service held in the former founders honor in a months time. Before Will could ask the question, the Lord told "James had always had a sort of fondness for the culture of the tribe in Africa where he discovered the Founder Virus... it was upon his request in his will that he be cremated and his ashes placed in an urn designed like the very same tribes own.".**

**Admittedly I find it amusing that a man whose lifes work was a virus that reanimated dead brain cells and tissue, would make it painstakingly clear that he wanted no chance of such a thing happening to him in the result of his death. Though, of course, his wishes can't be honored.**

**Dumping his body in the Sewage Treatment Plant along with the failed experiments guarenteed that he wouldn't be cremated... unless, of course, someone were to set fire to the corpses below.**

**No matter.**

**The sooner the service comes and goes, the sooner William and I can begin the next phase of our plans.**

**Tomorrow we plan to go to his lab and office to retrieve the research their and any files he may have. Besides being a brilliant scientist, Will happens to also have the skill of hacking on his side.**

**It was wise of me to secure such partnership with such a clever fellow.**

**Now I must return to my own research...**

**Even on a day of discovering ones mentor dead you must move on and progress through work.**

**A/N: ** Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the first installment in what I hope to be many more. Constructive criticism is welcome, as always. Flames will be used to keep my gay friends warm.


	3. Delays By A Farce Funeral

**Authors Note:** I had to rewrite this from what I originally had on paper, I think it's much better than the original. Which is rare, because I am hardly ever satisfied with my work. I have half of **Within You** chapter 2 written up already... and I think I'll change the title. If I can't figure out a more suitable one in a month then it remains the same. As for my Final Fantasy Fans, please, do remember I am trying but Resident Evil has my attention right now, all the games coming out and stuff has increase my focus on it. Patience is a virtue and if you are still waiting, I am forever grateful.

_**Now, on with the... fic?**_

**X Month / X Day / 1988**

**We were barred from going into Dr. Marcus' lab until after his service... how annoying... but we've survived and the day has come.**

**Today the memorial service for Marcus is being held, and as much as I detest the thought of attending, it is for the best that Will and myself show up to pay our respects to the 'dearly departed'. My attire doesn't really change, as Will so amusedly pointed out, all I need do is wear my every day clothes. While I find nothing about it funny, he is at least right about that...**

**In any case, William and Annette will be coming by to pick me up for the service, insisting that there was no need for me to use my own car when afterwards he and I will be heading in the same direction.**

**Recording this in my favorite armchair of my common room, in my newest abode, I find this all to be a needless distraction. Research for the T-virus is at nearing the eve of completion with the combind efforts of my colleague and myself, this is but further delay. However, Spencer made it known to both of us that he expected our presence at the service, which shall be held at the graveyard at the Arklay Facility.**

**...**

**The service has lasted from nine o'clock this morning till the noon hour, and while there were 'down turned' expressions of respectful mourn - much like the mock ones of mine and Will's - no one truly misses the famed Dr. James Marcus.**

**Listening to Spencer drone on about the deep loss of his 'dear' friend and partner was droll, I could see through the carefully casted masq he wore. Spencer may have needed my persuasion to finally end my mentor, but he felt no remorse and certainly no loss beyond the small percentage that Marcus could have brought about something of a breakthrough.**

**Aging, yet the man knows that Will and I are the future of Umbrella. T is coveted by greedy hands of competitors for it is the golden child of the Founder virus, our work is far more important than anything Marcus might have been tinkering with in his lab with his leeches.**

**Speaking of those little pets of his... no one has seen them since the death of Dr. Marcus, pressumably they were either stolen or misplaced in some manner. One does wonder... but I find myself far more interested in the possible research to be found in our mentors files and computer. After the service, Will and I will go to Spencers study to listen to another tedious speech before being permitted to retrieve whatever we find in the dearly departeds lab.**

**The service is ending now, and I can see the amusing impatience in my colleagues eyes...**

**A/N:** Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this and if I can I plan to get another one out as soon as possible. Perhaps even today.


	4. Discovery

**Authors Note:** I was able to get the third report out nicely, and since I seem to be on a Wesker 'mode' roll, I think I'll post the fourth today as well. So if you've immediately skipped to this one know there is one before this and I've posted both at the same time.

_**Now, on with the... fic?**_

**X Month / X Day / 1988**

**Two hours since we attended the little meeting in Spencers office, instructing us to report to him on any findings in Marcus' research files and computer. After reassuring the Lord that we would we departed and made our way into the lab of the man we killed but a month ago. The room is pristine, clean from our efforts to hide the deed and indeed, there is no sign of the dearly loved leeches... this has infuriated the Lord. They contained very special strands of Progenitor in their blood and he wanted to assign us to study them, it seems he'll have to wait until they are found for that.**

**Admittedly it would have been interesting to see just what Dr. Marcus was up to with those leeches, but we have better things to do. We've taken our time in searching, Will is on the computer hacking through whatever security is on the files on there that he doesn't know the passwords for with a stack of discs next to him so that he might copy everything he can get his hands on.**

**My own hands are deep in the manilla files inside the cabinets, finding progress reports dating back years ago, even at the origin of the Founder virus' research. Notes in his handwriting, pictures of the progressing strands in peti dishes and through microscopes... truly fascinating to see the years of work in these files. But they aren't all we've come for... Will and myself have long suspected that Dr. Marcus was withholding more from us than the full secrets of his leeches and Progenitor. There is something to be found here, all we need do is have patience...**

**...**

**After hours of scavenging through his computer and files we gathered all we needed and headed back to our own labs. It was as I predicted; there was something new and extraordinary to be found and we found it behind all the security the dead old fool could create in his personal computer. DNA and other forensic reports were found on a subject labeled 00001LT dating back to 1978- the year we came to the Training Facility and became Head Researchers in charge of T and a subject with no name given.**

**As we studied what was to be found on this secret of secrets, Will found an extraordinary find in her DNA... yes, it was the same subject we had been assigned to years ago; the girl with no name. We had filled her with countless strands of T but there seemed to be absolutely no effects; and before us there were many more, the girl had been a test subject and viral cocktail since November tenth of ninteen-sixty-seven. These notes were leading us in the same conclusion as Williams observation when we implanted her with the Nemesis Parasite. This was beyond the Tyrant Virus, and as I stole a glance behind my shades at my colleague, I could see the excitement welling within his green eyes.**

**This would be his new project, perhaps a crowning achievement for him beyond what we've done with T. The Tyrant is nearing completion, few modifications are left.**

**Meanwhile, this discovery and many other things has given me much to consider...**

**A/N:** Hm, just like last time I was able to push out another chapter in the same day. Yes, they aren't long, but that is because they are merely recordings, thoughts. There is going to be a bit of a time skip here soon and you'll know it by the date on the next Report. Thank you for reading this far and if you've enjoyed it then I've done my job.


End file.
